


Trimberly One-Shots

by Camrenismylife



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: Just some Trimberly One-Shot's I'll be writing.





	Trimberly One-Shots

Trini was sound asleep, when she suddenly felt drops hit her forehead. She stirred awake a bit and as her eyes opened she felt someone grip her face. She gasped a bit, and as her eyes fully opened, she saw Rita. "Do you know who I am?" She whispered yet hissed at Trini who was struggling to get out from her grasp as the older woman ran her long nails down Trini's face. 

"Yes." Trini struggled to get out, but her voice was somehow as low as a whisper. "I was once just like you." Rita whispered as she stroked Trini's face some more, "So pretty..." Rita trailed off. She continued to speak but Trini didn't listen, she yelled as she pushed Rita off of her. Causing the woman to hit the roof with a loud crashing sound. 

"Delightful!" Rita practically gushed as she grabbed Trini's neck and pushed her back onto her bed, practically strangling her. "Have you morphed yet?" She asked, smirking as she pushed Trini against a wall, her hands never leaving the teenagers neck. "Oh who am I kidding? If you had morphed, we'd be having a very different conversation." Rita spat as she let go of Trini's neck, causing her to gasp for air as she glared at the older woman. 

"The yellow ranger." Rita started, laughing bitterly. "Should I kill you?" She asked teasingly as she stared at Trini, "I've killed the yellow ranger before." She said mockingly, her gaze never leaving Trini's. "And I loved it!" She yelled, gripping Trini's neck again. "Oh you're yellow armor." She whispered, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She joked teasingly as she let go of Trini and backed away. 

Trini gasped for air again, as she stared at Rita, who was now morphing. As she was morphing, Trini pushed herself towards the older woman, and gripped her neck as she pushed her into another wall, using all of her strength. "No! Please you're hurting me! You're so strong!" Rita pleaded as Trini pressed even harder on her neck. She then started laughing, "I'm just kidding." Rita hissed as she grabbed Trini's neck and lifted her up, hitting her against a wall. 

"You've got spunk little yellow!" She yelled loudly as Trini struggled to get out of her grasp. "I see myself in you. I was an outsider on Zordon's team, just like you." Rita hissed as she let Trini slide down the wall and back on her feet, still never letting go of her neck. "All I need to know is, where's the crystal?" Rita asked. 

"I don't know." Trini breathed out, as Rita stared at her. "Sadly I believe you." She said as she gripped on Trini's neck harder. "Tomorrow, I am going to destroy this town. But in exchange for your life, you will find out where that crystal is, and give it to me." She said as Trini tried to gasp for air, she was now seeing spots. 

"We can have a little fun, Deedee my friend." Rita whispered as she rushed away. Trini then fell to her knees, panting heavily and holding her neck lightly. "It's Trini." She hissed breathlessly as she struggled for air. 

The next few moments Trini spent catching her breath, and slowing her heartbeat. She would be lying if she said she wasn't mortified. Was she the only one Rita has visited? Was she going to visit all of the rangers? That's when Trini's eyes went wide, "Kim." She whispered as she rushed up and grabbed her phone. 

She clicked on the other girls contact name and put the phone to her ear. "H-Hello?" Kim asked, she sounded like she was half asleep. "You need to come over. Now." Trini ordered, she could practically see the raven haired girl furrowing her eyebrows over the phone; and if she wasn't so terrified, she'd have time to think it was cute.

"Why?" Kim asked, still half asleep. "Please. I need you. No questions." Trini practically pleaded, and anyone who knew Trini for more than five seconds, knew that wasn't normal for her. "I'm on my way." Kim said, now fully awake. Trini let out a sigh of relief, "Okay. Please be careful." She said, and again, she could practically see the crease of Kim's eyebrows as she said this. 

"O-Okay. See you in ten minutes. I'll use the window." Kim said, and before Trini could answer, the line went dead. She threw her phone on her bed and sighed, as she looked around, staring at the damage Rita had caused. "Stupid immortal demon." Trini mumbled to herself as she sat down on her bed, holding her head in her hands. 

She was too nervous to be tired. So she only sat there, thinking about what the hell she was going to do, and worrying about if Kim was okay. Maybe she should've gone over instead, what if Rita catches Kim by surprise on her way here? Trini started to panic, thinking about Kim's safety, and thinking about why the hell she was so worried about Kim in the first place. 

She barely knew the girl. Although they had become oddly close in the last ten days, but still, getting this close to someone this fast, was still all new territory for Trini. She didn't necessarily know why she felt so much feelings when it came to Kim, she couldn't have feelings for her because- well because, Kim's just not into girls. At least that's what Trini kept telling herself. 

"Hey." A small voice interrupted her thoughts causing her to jump. She shot up and turned around quickly, out of instinct. After what just happened with Rita, could anybody really blame her for being on edge? But she turned around to see Kim, standing by her window. 

"Calm down it's just me." The raven haired girl said, chuckling lightly. Kim looked around and her eyes went wide at the scene, "What the hell happened in here?" She asked curiously, she got closer to Trini and her eyes went wide again as she saw the cuts and bruises on her face. She rushed over to her before she even had time to gasp. "What happened?!" Kim asked, raising her voice. 

"Calm down, it's not a big dea-" Trini tried but Kim cut her off, "Don't you dare finish that sentence. Look at your face!" Kim practically yelled causing Trini to give her a look. "Stop staring at me like that!" Kim yelled again and Trini furrowed her eyebrows, "Like what?" She asked. "Like I'm crazy! Who the hell did this?!" Kim asked and Trini sighed. 

"Rita decided to pay me a little visit tonight." Trini started and Kim's eyes went wide. "Rita?! As in ex-power ranger, totally evil, batshit crazy, Rita?!" Kim asked and Trini nodded, "That's the one." She answered bluntly and Kim crossed her arms as she stared at the shorter girl. "What did she want?" She asked, "Well she didn't just wanna chat over coffee like a normal person, I'll tell you that." Trini joked, trying to get Kim to lighten up a bit. 

But Kim's hard stare showed that she wasn't having any of it. Trini then sighed, "Well first she was talking about how pretty I am and-" "She called you pretty?" Kim asked quickly, interrupting Trini. "Will you let me finish?" Trini asked and Kim sighed while nodding slightly. "So she called me pretty, then started talking about how pretty she used to be. She started talking some more but I didn't really listen, because I started to fight her. Which was clearly a terrible idea on my part..." Trini trailed off, looking around her now destroyed room. 

"You think?" Kim asked sarcastically, causing Trini to glare at her. "Anyways, while we were fighting, she realized I hadn't morphed yet. Which only made her feel more powerful. Then she told me she's going to destroy the town and in exchange for my life, I have to give her, her crystal." Trini finished and Kim only stared at her. "Did she tell you why she only came to you? Did you ask?" Kim asked and Trini gave her a look. 

"No, I didn't Kim, it must've slipped my mind while she was trying to kill me!" Trini practically yelled and Kim sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, I just wanna know why she came to you. What interest in you could she possibly have?" Kim asked and Trini sighed, "She called me the "outsider" of the team, just like her." Trini said and Kim gave her a look. 

"You know that's not true right?" Kim asked gently and Trini stared at her, "Yeah, I know." Trini answered, she wanted to reply with a witty or sarcastic remark, but decided against it. They fell into a short silence, it wasn't really awkward, neither of them just didn't necessarily know what to say after that. 

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Kim asked, breaking the silence. "In my bathroom, why?" Trini asked, clearly confused. "Your cuts, they're gonna get infected if you don't clean them properly." Kim said and Trini only stared at her. "I think we have bigger things to worry about than my face, Kim." She said sarcastically and Kim rolled her eyes. "We'll worry about those things later, right now, I'm worried about you." Kim said sternly. 

That caused Trini's heartbeat to speed up a bit, as she felt her face flush. She was thankful that her room was a bit dark, it wasn't pitch black, but dark enough to know that Kim couldn't see her cheeks flushing and the small smile she was trying to hide. Well, maybe she could see the smile, but Kim wasn't about to ruin the moment with a witty comment.

"Bathrooms right behind you, tiger." Trini joked, snapping Kim out of her thoughts. Kim laughed quietly, as she turned around and walked into the bathroom, turning on the light as she did. Trini followed, watching intently as Kim checked in the cabinets under the bathroom sink. She found the first aid kit and set it down on the counter. "Sit." Kim ordered sternly and Trini hopped onto the counter, her legs too short to reach the ground. This caused Kim to chuckle a bit and Trini glared at her, knowing exactly why Kim was laughing. 

As Kim opened the first aid kit, Trini watched her intensely. She wondered why Kim cared about her this much, it was weird to Trini. But not a bad kind of weird, it was a good type of weird. 

"Alright, so this is gonna sting a little bit." Kim said lightly as she held the disinfectant spray in front of Trini. The shorter girl held in the urge to groan, growing up she'd scrape her knees a lot, and the worst part about it, would be the disinfectant spray her parents would spray on the cuts. 

"Hold still, okay?" Kim ordered as she held the can up to Trini's face. Trini had three cuts on her face, one on the corner of her eyebrow, the other on her left cheek, and one on her bottom lip. Kim sprayed the cut by her eyebrow first, causing Trini to wince, "Hold still." Kim ordered and Trini rolled her eyes. She was about to say something, but without any warning, Kim sprayed her two other cuts quickly, causing her to yelp. 

"Holy fuck!" Trini hissed, causing Kim to bite her lip nervously. "Sorry, I wanted to get it done quickly so the pain wouldn't last as long." Kim said, chuckling a bit as Trini glared at her. "A warning would've been nice." She grumbled, causing Kim to giggle a bit. It was just like Trini to practically cry over disinfectant spray, yet still act all tough. "Okay, I'm gonna put a bandaid on two, but the one on your lip needs to breathe. So I'll put some Neosporin on it after I'm done." Kim said and Trini only nodded.

Kim reached into the kit and grabbed a box of bandaids, opening it and pulling out two as Trini stared at her. "Thanks." Trini said as Kim stared at her while furrowing her eyebrows, but before Kim could say anything, Trini beat her to it. "For taking care of me." Trini said quickly, already knowing the question Kim was going to ask. "No problem, you know I always will." Kim said lightly as she placed a bandaid on the cut by Trini's eyebrow.

She was so focused on positioning the bandaid correctly, she failed to see the blush that tinted Trini's cheeks. She then placed another bandaid on the cut on Trini's cheek and smiled to herself, "Infection? Not on my watch." Kim joked causing Trini to giggle. "You're such a dork." Trini joked and Kim laughed. "A dork that just saved you from infection and bacteria." Kim said and Trini giggled again. 

Kim reached into the kit and pulled out the Neosporin, Trini was about to say that she could do that herself, but before she could, Kim was already placing the ointment on her index finger. She lightly stroked the cut on Trini's bottom lip, sending shivers down the brunette's spine. Kim's eyes were set on Trini's lips as her breath hitched, their eyes then met in an intense gaze. This went on for about thirty seconds, Kim then cleared her throat as she pulled her finger and gaze away. 

"All done." Kim said, her voice an octave higher. Trini flashed her a small smile as they both avoided each other's gaze for awhile. "Why'd you call me?" Kim asked the question that's been on her mind since she got there. "What?" Trini asked and Kim sighed as she stared at Trini. "You called me, instead of calling someone else. Why?" Kim asked seriously as Trini stared down at her lap. 

"I had to make sure you were okay." Trini admitted, causing Kim's eyes to go wide for a moment. "Y-You wanted to make sure I, was okay?" Kim asked and Trini only nodded, "So after Rita almost killed you, you were worried about me?" Kim asked again and Trini sighed. "Well, yeah. I mean, I don't know what I would've done if she had hurt you." Trini admitted and Kim only stared at her while Trini continued to avoid her gaze. 

"Why?" Kim asked quietly, but Trini didn't answer. "Why?" She asked again in a louder tone, "Because I care about you." Trini answered in a defensive tone, causing Kim's mouth to gape open for a moment. Trini then scoffed, "Isn't that crazy? I mean, I could've died, yet all I cared about was you. Because I'm not afraid of dying, Kim. I'm not afraid of Rita, or the town being destroyed..." Trini trailed off and Kim only stared at her, yet Trini still didn't stare back. 

"Because in a world full of demon's and monsters, my biggest fear is losing you." Trini said, as she looked up at Kim, their eyes locking. "And I'm still trying to figure out why the hell that is. I mean, I only met you ten days ago? Who the hell cares this much about a person after ten freaking days-" Trini started to rant but was soon cut off by Kim's lips on hers. Before she could kiss back, Kim pulled away, as their eyes locked again. After about two seconds, Kim cupped Trini's face with her hands, and smashed their lips together again, kissing her hungrily. 

This time, Trini kissed back, she didn't even mind the fact that the cut on her lip was hurting.


End file.
